marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Hunter (Earth-616)
If you are looking for his Ultimate Universe Counterpart, See 'here'' If you are looking for his Future Counterpart, See here "Wait, you're kidding me, right? I mean this is ridiculous, how can I lead a team of mutated spider-people. The Author must be running out of ideas for me."' - ''Chase braking the fourth wall in the first issue Chase Mason Hunter '''AKA '''Shadow Spider is the successor of Spider-Man and the leader of the Web Crawlers. Chase is also the genetic template for Arsen, Bloodlust and Indominus, and also an ancestor of Shadow Spider 2099. For a time, he was the host of the Venom symbiote, and when Peter Parker became ill, he became the new Spider-Man until he returned to the role of the Shadow Spider. History Early Life Born in Delaware to a English immigrant mother and an American father, Chase was autistic and had ADHD. From the moment he was born, he grew up bullied. When he moved to cape, he fit in well with others and joined the Special Olympics swim team known as The Sussex Riptides where he won many gold medals in 5 years. Becoming the Shadow Spider When he was 15, the Spider Drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) sought him out. Once bitten, he was given Spider-Man's powers and abilities with the ability to communicate with spiders. Using his newfound gifts, he formed the Web Crawlers to protect the world from evil, while being helped by Mister Fantastic. Later on, he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy until he returned home to help the Web Crawlers. Meeting his Ultimate Self and Defeating the future During The Death of The Light, he met his Earth-1610 self. They ended up fighting each other until they realized they needed to stop the Earth-616 Chase's future self from destroying the timeline for his selfish needs. In the process, he was depowered. Becoming Venom During Chase's time as a civilian, the Web Crawlers tried everything to return his powers until Eddie Brock, formerly known as Venom thought that if they used the Anti-Venom strain in his blood, they could cure him. Once it was injected into him, Chase began to unintentionally mutate into a variation of the Venom Symbiote. Once the transformation was completed, he ran and became hostile, leaving his friends shocked and devastated. running off to find ways to expand his bio-mass by consuming his Endo-Sym suit. Cured and New Beginnings During his time as Venom, his friends continued to look for a cure until they found it. the cured was to have the Venom symbiotic be consumed by Chase. Eddie gave the suit to Spiderman to fight him. During thee brutal fight between Chase and Spider-Man, Chase consumed the beaten Spiderman causing venom to absorb the symbol cells in Chase's system. Once cured, Peter was hospitalized, and had an extremely low chance of survival. Feeling guilty, Chase took up the Mantle of Spider-Man until Peter recovered, whereupon he returned to the role of the Shadow Spider. Personality As Chase Chase is described to be extremely hyperactive, childish and downright sarcastically annoying. Thanks to his autism, he is smart, tactical, and capable of figuring out scientific and other forms of knowledge. But the problem with this is that he makes terrible puns and tons of references. Occasionally, his jokes can make others laugh too. In The Death of The Light, ''The Web Crawlers described having Two Versions of Chase was like ''"Having two Peewee Herman's annoying a group of 65 year old series business executives." He can be serious when he needs to and has an extreme Emotional Barrier built in his head. Chase is shown to only cry when the people who are the absolute closest to him are dead of hurt to the point where he pities them. If they are not that close, he wouldn't shed a tear or feel bad. This helps him in battle by being upset about something and quickly over comes it, channeling the emotion in his attacks. Chase is also incapable of comprehending death, describing death as “People turn into sacks of meat, you don't mourn over a cheeseburger because it was once a cow”, showing some sociopathic tendencies. As Venom As Venom, Chase was out of control and mentally unstable, at times he would show signs of his former self but the symbiotic would take control again. He was shown to know who his are but had an uncontrollable urge to attack or kill them. The once extremely hyperactive, childish and downright sarcastically annoying Chase was a sadistic, mindless killer with no remorse. Powers and Abilities: * Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Chase had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Chase guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Chase gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Chase can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. * The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Chase is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Most individuals who obtain spider powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a spider. Shadow Spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the source of their powers. Chase Hunter does not use all of his superhuman strength. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Chase shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. * Spider-Sense: '''Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Chase once did as Shadow Spider to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. * '''Organic Webs: Due to his mutation when we got Spider-Man's powers , Chase underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Chase had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with a force greater than that of his original web-shooters. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. * Spider Control: Similar to how Henry Pym's Ant-Man identity had him controlling and speaking to ants through his helmet, Chase has the power to communicate with spiders and control them. * Venom Blast: '''Chase can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Chase can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. * '''4th wall Awareness: Chase is aware that his Universe is a fictional/false one, allowing him to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. * Multilingual: Chase is capable of speaking English, A small amount of Japanese, Mandrin, Ancient Greek, Latin, and Italian. * Master Swordsman: Chase trained himself to be able to wield any type of sword and master it within seconds of using it. This is best shown during a fight with Deadpool using his own arsenal against him * Scientific Knowledge: Chase has an extreme knowledge of Genetics and other types of Science to the point where he knows how to reverse mutant powers temporarily. Former Powers and Abilities * Even without a host, Chase was capable of freely extending its biomass into tentacles and tendrils, and can form a fanged mouth and large white eyespots. When bonded to a host, he can shapeshift to mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Venom in with his surroundings, rendering him invisible. Chase had augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Chase could also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Chase could send a part of the symbiote and direct hiss movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: While Chase did not use this ability frequently when bonded to a host, he was capable of transforming parts of its host's body: it once morphed Venom's arms into bat-like wings to let him glide, and turned his hands into scythe-like hooks. He could also project its biomass into a multi-layered shield and regularly displayed the ability to morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Chase was able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Venom a deadly foe. * Camouflage Capabilities: Chase was capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with his surroundings, and even mimicking other people. * Stretching and deforming: Although it's wide known that Chase could stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Chase could expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. * Parasitic Inheritance: Chase could copy the powers and abilities of other beings. It has been recently discovered, that Chase can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. * Shapeshifting: Chase could allow his user shape-shifting abilities. Venom can mimic clothing, and completely change his appearance and stature. * Humanoid Form: Chase had the ability to take on a humanoid form independently of being bonded to its host, for a maximum duration of twelve Earth hours. Equipment * Vibranium Micro-weave Suit: Based on the same tech that makes up The Black Panther’s Habit, the suit weaves itself around the host around a headset that rests behind the neck just were the spine meets the head. It is capable of communications and face reveal. The suit is capable of forming blades, talons, four spider legs, and shields. * Collapsable Katana: Chase also carries a collapsible Katana that create a vibration that weakens Symbiotic cells and is his new primary weapon after his Kendo Sword was destroyed. * Destiny's Eclipse: '''A Custom M-Ship given to him by the Guardians of The Galaxy as a gift. The Ship is used a transport for Chase and his personal mobile base Former Equipment * '''Spider-Man Suit: '''Chase's Suit was Red, Blue and Black and had Eye Lens to focus,, A.I., GPS, a Drone, Wings for an alternative mode of travel, a Vacuum Seal to keep the suit on, a Parachute for safety, and a cushion and heaters for warmth and protection. * '''Endo-Sym Suit: Created by Chase and Mr. Fantastic, the Endo-Sym Suit is made from reverse engineering the Venom Symbiote and has similar characteristics to a symbiote and can be applied easily in the heat of battle. Chases entire suit is made of this material. Chase prefers the suit to make a Miles Morales sale suit with a black sleeveless but formerly had a red Spider-Man shirt with a black hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers as an over-layer. The suit was unfortunately destroyed as it was consumed by the Venom-possessed Chase as a way to expand his bio-mass. * Homemade Suit: '''Chase's Homemade Suit or Urban Suit was a costume used by Chase during his early days of heroism. it consists of fingerless cloves, a hoodie, a spider logo, sneakers, jeans and a pair of goggles and a mask. * '''Kendo Sword: '''Chase wielded an Elder wood sword enchanted with Asgardian magic as his primary weapon until it was destroyed and replaced with the collapsible Katana. Weaknesses At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * '''Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Vegetables: Due to Chase having unnatural senses, his tongue will reject any type of vegetable due to texture. So he has to get the nutrition from V8 drinks and vitamins. * Hypermobility Platella Syndrome: Chase’s left knee is double jointed, making certain situations a strain on his joint. Former Weaknesses * Heat and Sound: Chase was extremely sensitive to sonic and thermal attacks, making him vulnerable, although the degree of sensitivity has varied over time and Chase had built up a resistance. Trivia * Chase is the second autistic version of Spider-Man in the Marvel universe. But the fourth autistic marvel character. * The creator of the character based this character on his life saying: "I wanted to make a Spider-Man character who has had a life just like my own." * Chase has once quoted that on his 9th birthday, he dressed up like a ballerina and posed for photos, though he dub that moment "The worst decision of his life''"' * Chase's favorite artists are Queen, Gorillaz, Halsey, Eminem and Post Malone. * Chase has also stated that when he isn't thinking or when relaxing,the tune: '''"Free Chicken Tenders, Taters and Gravy. I threw in a Biscuit and a Big Ol' Cookie!" this is reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken's mascot, Colonel Sanders. * At age 15, He solved Einstein's Riddle. * Chase is shown to be an Athesist, '''even though he actual has met God but he treated him like '''Highly -Evolved Life-Form * After doing some "Soul Searching", Chase learned that he was Bi-Sexual * At times, Chase Can break the Fourth wall to joke about the comic he is in though this has become a rare occurrence. Gallery Shadow spider.jpeg| The first Suit D003CDB7-4EAE-498B-B1A7-FFCB0214730B.png| Urban suit Hjh61501.jpeg| Most recent Suit Shadow spider 2099.jpeg| Future Suit Venom02.jpg| Venom 70D54E23-2A49-4043-8D9E-64898C5B1A1D.jpeg| Spider-Man suit IMG 5739.jpeg| Destiny's Eclipse IMG 554.jpeg| Endo-Sym suit Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Zoopathy Category:Disruption Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Multilingual Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Living Characters Category:Web Crawlers Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Good Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Shadowofwarx